admire
by minghuas
Summary: You call me your little flower when you yourself are an entire garden of admiration. - teru/kurosaki.


_you call me your little flower when you yourself are an entire garden of love._

.

.

.

Outside amid the mild sun streams and hidden underneath a fitted baseball cap, Kurosaki moves accordingly to collect all the collected dust particles and sweep away the newly fallen leaves below a lovely oak, such a troublesome process: clean, lunch break whilst occasionally bumping into an annoyingly cruel now seventeen year old girl and her rag-tag posse, then back to cleaning again until the end of the day bell - but at least things were back to its initial routine in distinction to last school year's.

Except minus the habitual and indecent incidents that occurred on a regular week basis.

Kurosaki made a mental note in fixing that. He wants to _fix_ a lot of things lately, whatever it means and whatever it takes. At first it didn't seem like much of a hot pursuit, what could Teru possibly want other than to just spend time with her truly precious person. Granted she isn't a materialistic girl but showering her with a neckless or a ring, or jewelry of some sort, knowing it's from him might bring upon the happiness that was taken from her all the times she's been hassled, harassed, kidnapped or afraid. All the points in her life where Daisy wasn't there, at least just barely, always two-seconds too late and yeah, it made a difference. Drowned, bruised and beaten, he'll never truly forget anything in those moments.

But maybe she will? It's pretty naive of him to think. These cigarettes, instead of outstripping him of his feelings, are the definite source. He doesn't want to _think_ , that's why he smokes, doesn't want to feel but the nicotine plays him like a fiddle, to the point where in his mind when darkness falls, the only light is a faint whisper of kind words and a smile that awfully resembles Teru's.

From a far he notices she has raised her gaze to his settling in, almost automatically. Maybe he makes some kind of a face, which is purely instinct - their bickering created that - but she rolls her eyes girlishly, not before giving a sign that looks a whole lot like a finger pistol. That's her new 'thing' these days - and, dare he say it, he misses the balding threats sometimes.

Kurosaki, now exhausted and bored has taken a seat, leaning back in his portable lawn chair, a little lighthearted glint in his eyes. He watches Teru's half-covered by a hand and skittish face and finger pistol alternately, sees the flush in her cheeks and pretty mouth that stays in a firm line.

She hates this, Kurosaki is pretty sure, so does he.

Well maybe only a bit.

But instead of being merciful, Kurosaki takes a chance and decides to break their little simple janitor and student act.

He leans forward, brushing some hair from his eyes in a swift blur of blonde. She's still looking. He wonders why, or what she's thinking about. Ignoring the teacher's lesson, he might add if she could only hear from this distance. How irresponsible.

Wondering how many tricks Kurosaki has to try before he can turn that firm line over, gradually he mimes the finger-pistol with a silly childish look, before he concludes that watching her flush is less satisfying than the brightness her slowly smiling lips bring.

.

.

Sometimes her palms are sweaty, so anxious to send a message, but her _hi daisy!'s_ turn out like ' _hi disay'_ and she knows she has to calm down. Even though her palms are _still_ sweaty and gross, and almost quivering in enthusiasm.

.

.

To: Daisy

From: Teru

Hi Daisy! How are you? I just thought I'd ask because I'm curious. You also always ask me so. Well, things have been just the regular so far. School's started up again which means I'm no longer a third-year, I am officially coming to my last year in high school! I know it's going to be a stressful time and the university process will be a hectic one. I know that I would need to be focused and keep up my grades. I don't want to admit it, but I feel like we won't have time to just talk like this frequently and we'll slowly but shortly fall out of our messages...

Sorry, Daisy. I don't know what I'm saying either, haha.

Riko-san tells me she's really proud of me and gave me a big hug this morning. Are you proud of me too?

Anyway, I can't wait for your reply! I'll be by my phone now~

Oh, and you may now address me as Ms. Senior Teru.

.

.

To: Teru

From: Daisy

It's your final year already? Congratulations, Senior Teru. Sorry, _Ms_. Senior Teru. You're really growing up fast, huh?

Also it looks like you're already under some stress right now. Don't worry so much about the year. You are one of the smartest, your grades will be fine. As for our messages, they will continue. I'll send a message you don't have to reply to because I'll know that you're busy, okay? Don't worry, you know you oversleep because you've been crying because you're worried and holding things in. Update me on anything.

As for me, some thing's have been on my mind lately. I can't stop you from growing up, but it's almost saddening to see you've reached the peek of your high school days. And in all honesty, at the same time, it is also quite heartwarming.

You call me your little flower, when you yourself are an entire garden of admiration. You know what's also sad? That your roots have found a home in my lost tourist heart and for that I am eternally grateful. Smile, laugh, and dance around to the sound of time because the future isn't something you should worry about. You've got it under control, even if you don't think you do. You're gonna do it. You're going to be just fine. And I'll be the one looking on, proud.

.

.

Sending the message is admittedly the hard part. _Did I type that okay? Will she feel better now? Did I say anything offensive?_ You'd think it wasn't confusing by now to switch from Daisy to Kurosaki with a snap of a finger - or click of a 'ENTER' button rather - every now and again for purposeful sake, but no, it gets worse. Kurosaki kneels beside his bed, banging his hot face into something slightly cooler, like a sheet or mostly the wall.

And he'd never know that throughout the thick layer of love haze and occasional embarrassment, Teru's on the other side of the hall, underneath her covers, smiling the smile he's been craving.


End file.
